


Ezer év

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Mikulásláda [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Last Day On Earth, Last Kiss, M/M, Sappy, Sequel, Suicide, Vampires
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>„Nem tudom, hogy mi vár még ránk az életben, de az biztos, hogy ha ezer évig élünk is, az én utolsó tiszta gondolatom te leszel, a tiéd pedig én!”</i> - /Kaposi Krisztina/</p><p>„Megegyeztünk, hogy addig csináljuk, amíg valamelyikünk bele nem fárad, és utána együtt távozunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezer év

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvision4free](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myvision4free).



> myvision4free dobta ezt a kérést a Mikulásládámba. Kicsit sokat kellett rá várni, amiért elnézést kérek (és itt jegyezném meg, hogy a többiekről sem feledkeztem meg.)  
> A történet a Sötét álom című ficim folytatása, de talán annak olvasása nélkül is érthető.

Fáradtnak érezte magát. Nem fizikailag - abban az értelemben már évek óta képtelen volt elfáradni -, hanem szellemileg és lelkileg. Mintha kiszipolyozták volna belőle az életet. Bár, emlékeztette magát, már valójában nem is élt.

\- Hány éve is…? - A kérdés hangosan csúszott ki a száján. Nem várt rá választ, azt hitte, egyedül van, egy halk, öblös hang mégis megszólalt mögötte:

\- Pontosan ezer éve.

\- Éppen ma? - fordult a hang felé, mire a fiatalnak tűnő, valójában ősöreg, fekete hajú férfi bólintott egyet.

\- Éppen ma.

\- Mondanám, hogy hogy szalad az idő - jeleng meg egy örömetelen félmosoly az ajkain -, de hazudnék. - Az elmúlt száz év kínzóan lassan telt el számára.

\- Fáradt vagy, igaz? - kérdezte halkan a férfi. Hangjába semmiféle rosszallás sem vegyült.

\- Igen - ismerte be. - Kaoru, nézd, te is tudod, hogy sosem akartam vámpírrá válni. Ehhez képest már ezer éve az vagyok…

\- Miattam - lépett hozzá közelebb a fekete hajú.

\- Ne érts félre! Nem neheztelek rád.

\- Tudom, Reita. Tudom - mosolyodott el Kaoru, és végigsimított a szőke férfi arcán, majd odahajolt hozzá, és végtelenül finoman megcsókolta. - Befejezzük?

\- _Én_ befejezem. De neked nem kell…

\- Dehogynem - vágott a szavába a férfi. - Megegyeztünk, hogy addig csináljuk, amíg valamelyikünk bele nem fárad, és utána _együtt_ távozunk.

\- Mint valami kibaszott nyálas lányregény - morogta maga elé Reita, mire Kaoru felnevetett. Voltak dolgok, melyek sohasem változtak, az egyik ilyen a szőke férfi romantika iránti kritikus hozzáállása volt.

\- Akkor vonultassuk fel az összes klisét! - kacsintott. - Éppen ezer éve lettél vámpír, pont ma van az évfordulója, és egyszerre halunk meg: minden adott az igazán drámai hatáshoz. Már csak egyetlen egy dolog hiányzik.

\- Micsoda? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Reita.

\- Hogy szeretkezzünk előtte egy utolsót - szorította meg a kezét Kaoru.

\- Még szép - mosolyodott el most már a szőke férfi is, és hüvelykujjával végigsimított a másik kézfején. - Egy utolsó kefélés még igazán jár nekünk.

\- Nem kefélés, Akira - mondta halkan Kaoru. Ritkán használta a másik férfi keresztnevét, csakis olyankor, amikor valami nagyon komoly dologról volt szó. - Szeretkezés.

\- Ahogy akarod - mosolygott a szőke, és megcsókolta társát, majd hagyta, hogy az magával húzza a hálószobába.

Finoman érintették egymást, úgy, mintha a másik testének minden apró kis részletét meg akarnák jegyezni, még azt is, hány hajszála vagy mennyi szempillája van. Reggelig szeretkeztek, és mindvégig olyan óvatosan értek a másikhoz, mintha attól félnének, egy-egy erősebb érintéstől összetörhetne testük. Hiába harapták meg többször is egymást, hogy megízlelhessék a másik vérét, azt is annyira finoman tették, hogy egyáltalán nem okoztak fájdalmat egymásnak.

Mire a hajnal első sugarai bepislákoltak az ablakon, a két vámpír egymás karjaiban feküdt, és lustán mosolyogtak egymásra.

\- Készen állsz? - kérdezte halkan Kaoru, mire Reita bólintott, és felvette az éjjeliszekrényről pisztolyát.

\- Egyszerre?

\- Igen - bólogatott Kaoru, és kisimított egy kócos szőke tincset a másik férfi arcából.

\- Helyes - mondta Reita, és megcsókolta a másikat, majd kezébe adta a pisztolyt, és előhúzott egy másikat a párnája alól. Volt valami, ami nem változott ezer év alatt sem: mindig fegyverrel a párnája alatt aludt.

Felültek az ágyon, és átkarolták egymást. Még mindig mosolyogtak.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta Kaoru.

\- Ugyan mit? - vonta fel szemöldökét Reita.

\- Az együtt töltött éveket. Hogy aznap velem jöttél. És hogy azóta is velem maradtál.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd - rázta meg a fejét a szőke, és kibiztosította fegyverét. Kaoru követte példáját.

\- De igen. Csodálatos életem volt, hála neked - mondta gyengéden Kaoru.

Reita csodálkozva meredt rá. Hiszen vámpírokat öltek ezer éven át, nem volt állandó otthonuk, folyton utaztak - ugyan mi lehetett ebben csodás Kaoru számára? Bár kettejük kapcsolat erős volt, elszakíthatatlan, vérrel szőtt kötelék, és sokszor szavakra sem volt szükség, hogy megértsék egymást, de önmagában a szerelem nem tehette Kaorut ilyen boldoggá - vagy mégis?

\- Nos, akkor talán ideje lenne túlesni ezen - mondta halkan Reita. Kaoru - ki tudja, ma már hányadszorra -, bólintott egyet.

\- Csináljuk! - Egymás tarkójának szegezték a fegyvert. - Remélem, találkozunk a következő életünkben - mondta Kaoru, mire Reita a szemét forgatta.

\- Ezt a klisét még muszáj volt elsütnöd, igaz?

\- Bizony. Hiszen ismersz - vigyorgott Kaoru. Reita azonban komolyan nézett a szemébe.

\- Szeretlek - mondta, sikeresen meglepve ezzel a másik vámpírt, hiszen azelőtt ezt a szót csupán egyetlen egyszer mondta ki, ezer évvel ezelőtt. Mielőtt Kaoru válaszolhatott volna, a szőke férfi megcsókolta őt, szenvedélyesen, hevesen, és ő lehunyta a szemét. Aztán, egyetlen másodperccel később, elsütötte a kezében tartott fegyvert - éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Reita is tüzelt. A lövést már hallották, de a golyót már nem érezték.

A hajnali nap sugarai pedig alig néhány perccel később lángba borították a két véres, ám mosolygó holttestet, hogy egy óra múlva ne maradjon más belőlük, csak egy kupac hamu, amit a nyitott ablakon beszökő huzat összekever és szanaszét hord a szélben.


End file.
